


Pull me up and against you; Never let me go

by fallingblood_in_thesnow



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, SOME plots but not really, this is just me going [offers smut by crack ships] here you go <3 enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingblood_in_thesnow/pseuds/fallingblood_in_thesnow
Summary: The tight black dress showcases her slim and petite body wonderfully, the spaghetti straps bringing the attention to her chest.The split cut allows her to walk more freely, but also - it exposes her beautiful legs more.She truly looks divine.,, No’’, Yuuki looks to her daughter.,, I want to go exactly like this.’’; she wants to leave people with open mouths tonight -One in Particular.
Relationships: Ai Kuran/Ichijou Takuma, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Pull me up and against you; Never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> For [vk-crzy](https://vk-crzy.tumblr.com)  
> on tumblr.  
> sip sip

Tomorrow night is special.

Yuuki stretches her arms over her head, yawning as the moonlight hits their window.

Even after all those years, having something as small and normal as a window in her - _their_ \- bedroom, makes her feel all fuzzy inside.

Her stomach tightens for what’s coming - it is a rather special day.

She remembers her own celebration of this and sighs, falling into the bed, into the nest of pillows as mild as she can.

The person next to her, still doesn’t move at his side.

Kaname’s sleeping face looks so serene, his lips ever so slightly open.

It took him quite a while to be so open - He is used to being closed off, and even now, only a few are allowed into his heart.

Yuuki being one of the first he let in.

And now, how far they’ve come? Both in one bed.

Their legs tangled, the feel of skin touching skin building something inside of her, fire slowly igniting.

Yuuki can’t possibly linger her gaze away from her lover, trailing her fingertips over his collarbone, staying there for a while until she goes up here, to his neck, which is covered in bites and some dried up blood.

The want to scratch his neck open again to clench her thirst grips her for a second until she blinks, letting it go.

For another time.

Her finger stops over his right cheek, clasping it gently, nuzzling it, her thumb going over his high cheekbone until she notices his wine coloured eyes staring up at her.

For a second, she stops, opening her mouth to say something - But her words die off when she glances up from his steady gaze, which they hold for a moment, her air stocking, when she sees his eyes getting more awake, the dark red getting more colourful.

She could drown in it.

Then, she drifts off, going down to his full lips.

She leans forward, chasing the tender feel of his mouth on hers.

It is so sweet, like falling and melting, then floating up to the clouds.

And then he deepens it, cupping her neck, playing with her hair, twirling it, stroking it, so she won’t go anywhere.

She gasps.

She never wanted to leave, anyway.

Her fingers start to explore his face, touching whenever they might find - Just wanting to be close enough to him, to never let go.

They stop eventually, both wanting to say something, but in the end, they let their actions talk.

She leans in again, for one haste peck.

,, And what did I do to deserve this type of awakening call, exactly?’’, Yuuki smiles, cuddling up to his chest, resting her head on his collarbone.

,, Tonight? Mh. Let me think. You looked so beautiful, I just had to?’’, the Pureblood smiles into her long, long brown hair, resting his chin on her head.

,, What an interesting point.’’, Yuuki lets her lips trail on his chest, kissing it, loving it.

,, I think so too’’, she says after looking up to him again, bringing her hand to his hair.

,, We probably should get up. The house sounds already so lively’’, his wife actually _groans,_ hiding her face yet again.

 _,, Or_ we can ignore it. Let us ignore it. Now, I know I do not have the best ideas sometimes, but this one? My best’’,

,, Yuuki, you know full well that no matter the circumstances someone would always - ‘’

,, Mother, Father! Wake up already!’’, both look up to their door.

Yuuki sighs while Kaname holds the younger Pureblood a bit longer.

Ai Kuran stands, proud and sure, in front of their Parent’s door.

Some Maids of theirs already tried to wake them up, but tonight of all days, they overslept.

And whenever they oversleep, Ai never opens the door, simply knocks until a very grumpy Yuuki Kuran and gentle looking, Kaname Kuran open the door to see what their daughter had to say, or explain or _excuse_ this time.

Ai learned from that one time when she didn’t control her emotions and needed her parents only to see some skin, one should not see from the ones who literally made you.

Nope, nope - _never again._

,, I know you are awake, I can hear you. And I won’t let you oversleep the preparations of my 100th birthday.’’, again the young Pureblood hears them murmur something like ‘‘ _What the Princess wants, she always gets’’_ with her father agreeing with a _Mh_.

Ai sighs, her hands on her hips but ultimately, smiles softly.

,, I’ll see you in the living room!’’

Some guests are already there, she’ll have to entertain.

☾ 

Ai Kuran has many titles.

The Pureblood Princess.

The next Kuran in line.

And many more she doesn’t really want to count.

It has been 100 years now after her birth, after all - She shouldn’t care about those things just yet.

Her parents, too, are not ready yet to give her the power over everything.

( Especially her father, who tries as well as possible to keep his little girl…a little girl. Mother says it’s normal. Ai still hugs the older Kuran with a huff and tells him it is alright.)

,, What are you thinking about, Ai-chan?’’, she turns, her tea already cold.

,, Takkun! Ah, nothing, nothing…just about tomorrow. Nervous.’’, she bits her lip, putting the teacup down on the table.

Images of certain lips on her throat, kissing her down, up to her collarbone, up to her breasts, drawing blood from her flesh - She blinks the images away.

That was quite a long time ago, only because she asked, and he probably does not feel about her that way -

Nevertheless, maybe she needs to do something about _that_ -

Takuma sips his coffee, humming to himself as his emerald eyes glance to the pureblood in front of him.

She is turning 100 tomorrow, but then again, for Pureblood’s this is just a Number - If she were a Level below it would be a huge celebration;

And it is still now!

As a perfect creature with blood that mirrors a gold mine, a god’s temple - they do not age like the others.

Of course, both Kaname and Yuuki still want to celebrate their daughter like the Gem she is.

And speaking of the devils, Takuma looks up from his cup as the other two arrive in the living room.

He can immediately tell Yuuki’s dressed her husband as he looked him up from head to toe - Still in darker colours, he looks more neatly put next to his wife who is in a rather ruffled white dress.

,, Takuma!’’, Yuuki smiles coming up to him to get in a light embrace.

Kaname merely smiles and sits down next to his daughter.

,, Hello to you two as well - Now, how are you two doing?’’, the brunette lets go of him, giggling as she looks at the empty teacups.

She collects them all on a plate as she speaks.

,, Pretty great! And how are you? The work with the other Nobles must be quite exhausting…’’, the blond merely sighs, resting his head on his hand.

He explains the current plans and development of the Nobles and the Vampire Hunters - They came to a deal, but it still seems too risky.

Both older Purebloods lock eyes with another for a second before Yuuki sighs, knowing full well that works need to be done - She just hopes Zero isn’t drowning in his work, alone.

,, Well! That is okay, everything is fine - until after tomorrow we are still resting and hopefully it will be fine in the Festivity…’’, Yuuki grumbles, bringing the plate back to the kitchen.

,, You two must enjoy the holiday’s, hn?’’, his best friend of over 100 years opens his eyes, visibly still quite tired.

,, Yes, that is true. Although Yuuki is really putting her work esthetics to planning Ai’s birthday tomorrow -’’,

,, I heard that!’’

,, Father ! - ‘’,

,, Am I lying?’’, Ai huffs but says nothing.

Both Ai and Yuuki went shopping just yesterday to buy clothes for tomorrow.

And went shopping a day before that for food.

And a day before that, they - Ai sighs.

Maybe working immensely for over 100 years makes you a workaholic, Ai wouldn’t know but her Mother -

She embodies that and is proud to help everyone in need.

Or puts people into their place.

,, Still, do you really think celebrating your 100th birthday in a form of a soirée?.-’’,

,, I asked for it.’’, Ai says, putting her hands on her lap.

The blond tilts his head.

,, Why?’’, to that the Pureblood Princess smiles - Resembling her father quite a bit.

,, I just want to show off’’,

Takuma says nothing to that, feeling his heart racing in his ribcage, fearing it might burst.

☾ 

,, Mother, I think this works - ‘’,

,, Hn, do you think so? Let me see.’’, her mother steps behind her, zipping the dress, closing it.

,, Hnn…’’, the Pureblood looks in a mirror in front of her, as does her daughter.

,, It looks like it’s made for you. Do you want a jacket or scarf alongside it?’’, Ai puts her index finger to the lips, thinking as she looks at herself in the mirror.

The tight black dress showcases her slim and petite body wonderfully, the spaghetti straps bringing the attention to her chest.

The split cut allows her to walk more freely, but also - it exposes her beautiful legs more.

She truly looks divine.

,, No’’, Yuuki looks to her daughter.

,, I want to go exactly like this.’’; she wants to leave people with open mouths tonight -

One in Particular.

☾ 

The Soirée is going great.

Both the leading Kuran’s got their time to speak with people, but everyone’s attention -

And Takuma’s especially belongs to their daughter.

She strides in pride and power around the gala, talking to people, smiling and sometimes not even hiding her out most disgust when seeing someone she doesn’t like.

She talks to Ruka’s and Akatsuki’s daughter, to her Uncle Shiki Senri, all while throwing glances at him.

As if she wants him to see, to lose some dignity and go up to her -

Being Kaname’s daughter, the blond knows that, even if she isn’t particularly involved in Politics, she is still fluent in its language.

He bits his lip, cracks appearing on his wineglass.

The blond Noble blinks down at the glass and sighs, putting it down.

They had a One-Night Stand once, quite long ago - Maybe 50 years back?

She wanted it and he did as well - He remembers it quite vividly, dreams about touching her skin as it is shimmering with sweat, remembers tasting the sex on it, being inside her - And her blood - He could get high on it, just by recalling the taste.

Still does just by remembering it - And this dress that she is wearing right now - The way it embraces her figure-

He gulps, his teeth scraping the inside of his cheek, making him bleed.

Might as well.

He walks up to her, stopping when she notices him.

,, _Takkun_! Hello, where are you talking with Father for so long again or why didn’t you congratulate me yet?’’, she smiles, lifting her arm up, asking for it to be kissed.

And he does, a small chaste peck on her fingers.

If he could, he would kiss each finger.

Bite them all, one for one, licking the blood clean.

_But alas -_

,, But you are as well, so busy talking with everyone else - _Impressing_ them all.’’, Ai smiles, her dark brown hair moving along, swaying, some curls falling down to her chest, as she puts her arms behind her back.

He can’t help but stare at the curls - or at the area they landed at.

,, I like to impress the people I like. Tell me, are you impressed?’’,

Is he?

_She has no idea._

Or maybe, she does.

She is simply tormenting him.

,, … Very.’’, he smiles, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Ai’s lips go up, her hand reaching up to his clothed arm.

,, .. I am glad.’’, she strokes his upper arm, drawing several circles with her thumb before letting go.

,, I have to go. We shall talk some more later, yes?’’,

Takuma blinks, not believing what she is saying - She is just - leaving?

,, Wait!’’, she turns, already a few steps away from him.

,, Yes?’’,

,, I…Have a present for you. After this.’’

,, Oh?’’, she leans in again, once more, stepping in his personal space.

,, …Yes. Privately, if you do not mind.’’,

,, In my home? I shall leave this place then?’’, he nods once, turning to face her, his mind already settled.

His hand lands on her strap, holding the dress.

His finger goes up to her shoulder, gliding down, to until he almost touches her chest.

He leans further in, tickles the shell of her ear.

,, I will be waiting.’’, Ai blinks at his whisper, barely able to nod.

He lets go of her, and when she turns around to speak to him again, he already left.

☾ 

There are still some quests out there after several hours.

But Ai isn’t patient.

She says goodbye to the last few guests, pleading with her parents with some gestures for them to take over.

They do, and she leaves for her home.

She goes to her room, to meet him.

She opens her door, seeing him first and _Oh_ -

_Oh , the way he’s looking at her._

The first thing Ai feels is the walls against her as she steps in her room, the next is the body that is pressed right against her chest, her legs, everything - making her have no escape, but simply feel.

,, Is this my gift? Getting pressed against the wall? Lovely.’’, the blond says nothing, merely stares at her wine-coloured eyes up, this steady.

Oh, how she wants him.

,, Kiss me.’’, she blinks up, opens her mouth to argue but stops.

The want and pure need in his eyes - She cannot do anything but stare.

,, Kiss me, Ai.’’, the timbre lowers, and it goes straight to her body, heating her up.

She swifts closer to him, drawing his lips closer to hers, holding his jaw in both of her hands.

She can feel the edge of fangs scrape across her sensitive flesh. It warms her belly.

She tilts her head back, giving him more access, which he takes, licking her lips until she opens up for him, deepening the kiss.

She groans inside his lips, mouthing ‘’ _more_ ’’ and ‘’ _please_ ’’, which develops into a chant, when he breaks the kiss.

He kisses down the length of her neck, his fangs scraping her skin, sucking a mark against soft flesh before sucking another one on the pale skin on her outline of her chest.

His lips curl up again, the emerald colour of his full on mischief.

He drops to his knees.

  
Ai blinks, awakening from some slumber.

What is he _doing?_ -

But before she could utter the words out loud, he drops a kiss on her leg that is displayed by the cut line.

His hands are rough and sure as he nuzzles her thigh; he leaves her in shivers in his wake, that go up to her spine and tighten her lungs, leaving her breathless, gasping, trying to catch some air.

It is impossible.

With every simple touch, he sets her on fire, taking every breath with him.

Every sigh, every gasp is a sweet, tasting torture and only meant for him to hear; he is kissing the side of her knee now, hooking it over his shoulder.

The moment his lips touches her skin, Ai feels every twitch of her thighs and shifting of her hips, making her leave sounds that go high than the last.

She brings a hand to her lips, trying to muff it out.

He does not realise it yet, too busy kissing up her leg, leaving fire in his way.

She’s not prepared when he brings his palm flat against her hip, pushing her panties down so he is able to scrape the seam of her slit with the tip of his hand, his craftful, skillful fingers.

  
Her hips buck, like she’s been paralyzed, but Takuma keeps her solid.

A slick of moisture pulling away with his fingers, and she should be horrified by how wet she already is for him, yet she couldn’t care less - All she can see his this beautiful man on his knees for her, licking his fingers one by one.

All while holding her with his hypnotic green glimpse, tasting her, enjoying it and letting a tone of pleasure out right after.

Her mouth falls open and her body is alive, electrified, all her senses on alert, fierce and high and _craving_ , as she watches him.

Everything after passes quickly.

Takuma sinks down on her, tugging her forward by the hips so that he can bury his face against her, lap on her lust.

Every part of her limits down to the feel of him, his lips on her, moving over her like a starved man, finding his source of life, opening her up like the sun opens up flowers.

The intensity of his tongue twirling over her clit washes over her, through her.

,, _Hah -!_ ’’

She is on fire and it’s overbearing, she won’t make it out _alive_.

His hands hold her pinned to the wall, thus she can’t escape his tongue, his thirst for her.

Her body follows his attention, bringing her hips further to his lips, a darkness overcoming her, her nerves dancing to the rhythm they have created in this room.

She pants, her voice raspy with desire and need, something building up inside of her, building and building until it bursts.

She comes gasping, whispering his name.

It is a mantra, a charm she knows from long ago and longs to chant again.

She can see him smiling against her thigh as she barely stands against the wall, her legs shaking.

The aftershock of the organism.

She closes her eyes, her arms against the wall as she slides down to meet him.

She feels sweat trickles everywhere.

Down between her breasts, along her ribs, between her thighs.

When she finally is eye to eye with him, her heart bursts yet again.

She can see the moisture of her, her liquid on his lips, shining against his mouth and jaw.

Longing runs inside her veins, igniting her, moving her to action yet again.

She grabs his jaw, bringing his lips back to hers.

It isn’t a delicate kiss, not a nice peck - It is full of desire, teeth against teeth, tongue meeting tongue.

She tastes herself on his lips.

It makes her almost lose it yet again.

,, Won’t you take my blood?’’, he opens his eyes, dark and full of promises.

,, Not yet.’’,

She tilts her head to the right, her lips up in a gentle yet mocking smile.

,, Are you afraid my father might say something?’’

,, Eh?’’, his eyes widen up comically wide.

,, As if I haven’t teased him ever since we first laid down together. He knows but tries to ignore it.’’

,, Ah….so this is why I couldn’t see you often that one time….’’, Takuma brings his finger to her shoulder, drawing something on her sweat coated skin.

,, …Probably. How is my gift then?’’, she blinks.

,, This is your gift? Well, I expected more -’’ the moment she is on her own King’s bed, plopping down.

,, If I didn’t satisfy you, you could have just said it.’’, she beams up at him.

,, Did not want to hurt your pride.’’

,, _Brat_.’’

He kisses her, a chaste one, full with promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I had half a bottle of wine for this thanks.  
> like, are you really friends if you don't write smut for each other?  
> I DON'T THINK SO.  
> anyhow...Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!
> 
> if you wanna talk to me hit me up on tumblr and my twt  
>   
> Which are the following:  
> [tumblr](https://frostybitingbyss.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/luzdela_luna_)


End file.
